devofandomcom-20200214-history
U Got Me Bugged
Song Name: U Got Me Bugged Artist: Mark Mothersbaugh, DEVO Appears On: ''' *Hardcore Volume 2 (demo version) *Adventures of the Smart Patrol (video game) *Devo Presents Music From Adventures of the Smart Patrol (soundtrack album) '''Run Time: 2:49 (soundtrack version) Year Released: ' 1996 '''Years Performed: ' 1970s (infrequently), 2007*', 2014 '''Writing Credits: ' Mark Mothersbaugh Sung By: ''' Booji Boy '''Onstage Behavior: Alternate Versions: 'The 1996 release is a new mix of the 1975 ''Hardcore demo with newly sung vocals by Mark. 'Demo Versions: ' A 1975 recording appears on Hardcore DEVO Vol. 2 1974-1977 and runs 2:45. '''Song Connections: Trivia / Info: ''' *Booji sang "U Got Me Bugged" live in the '70s, including performances on 12/29/79 and 12/31/79. At a 2007 performance Booji says "You know, I haven't sang this song since 1974." *The 1996 soundtrack song is credited to Mark Mothersbaugh. (Mark wrote the song outside of DEVO. Mark recorded the 1996 vocal over the 1975 Harcore recording. The 1975 DEVO lineup is different than the 1996 lineup.) *♦ Booji performed this live on October 12, 2007. It was his first live performance without DEVO. YouTube (starts at 1:59") *This song is on Booji Boy's Basement releases A002, A055, and D002. '''Lyrics: Since you came around Wigglin' under my skin I've been lost in the lost and found Feeling like a helpless pin U got me bug, bug, bug, bug, bugged Girl, I don't know what to do U got me bug, bug, bug, bug, bugged You fluttered on down As graceful as can be Then you stuck in the needle And sucked my blood It was the love age that came over me U got me bug, bug, bug, bug, bugged I don't know what to do U got me bug, bug, bug, bug, bugged I'm always bugged over you Now I'm hopelessly entangled In the web of love you dangled Helpless like a worm watch me twist and squirm Your love has left me strangled U got me bug, bug, bug, bug, bugged Girl, I don't know what to do U got me bug, bug, bug, bug, bugged Girl, I'm all bugged out over you You got me bug, bug, bug, bug Now I'm hopelessly entangled In the web of love you dangled Should have trusted sick fear Now you stepped out on my tail Your love has left me strangled You got me bug, bug, bug, bug Video: In a scene from the Mac/PC video game Adventures of the Smart Patrol (1996), Booji Boy performs this song on his knees in a playpen.** -- YouTube : ♦♦ Reportedly Mark Mothersbaugh was not available for all AOTSP filming sessions. Pat Tierney filled in for Mark on two filming days. Mark recorded the voice. It is also Tierney in costume on the Booji Boy trading card promoting AOTSP. Tierney was recommended to G.V.C. by Erik Saks (credited in the 1993 Voyager laserdisc The Complete Truth About De-Evolution as co-producer, director of commentary interviews, and videographic designer.) See YouTube video comments by "toiseywoisey." *Pat Tierney is credited as "Boogie Boy" in the credits reel. -- YouTube (starts at 0:47")